


what would they say?

by misterbear



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Eddie, Hair-pulling, M/M, Powerbottom Eddie, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Top Richie, eddie is small and full of rage, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbear/pseuds/misterbear
Summary: the losers think it’s obvious that Eddie is a huge sub. they’re wrong.(this is my first fic! ever! if people like it I will do a chapter two. i would really appreciate feedback!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 405





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow, Rich. Fucking cut it out.”

“Aww, does widdle Eddie Weddie not like getting his cheeks pinched?” 

“You’re an asshole.”

Stan threw a piece of popcorn at them. “God, shut the fuck up. Some of us are actually trying to watch the fucking movie.”

“Sorry, Stanley,” Richie keened. “I just can’t keep myself away from Eddie’s sweet cheeks.” Eddie was situated on Richie’s lap, their legs overlapping. He kicked him in the shin with his heel. 

“True love,” Bev teased. “Poor Eddie barely knows what to do with himself.” 

“It’s ‘cause he’s my bitch,” Richie commented, earning himself another kick in the shin. Stan rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not your bitch, Trashmouth.” Eddie protested. Ben and Mike made eye contact, trying and failing to hold in their laughter. Even Bev and Stan couldn’t help but giggle. “What? What the fuck are you laughing at?” 

“They’re laughing because you’re obviously Richie’s bitch,” Bill deadpanned, causing the others to wheeze even harder. Eddie sprung out of Richie’s lap, presumably to destroy Bill, but Richie wrapped his huge arms around Eddie’s tiny frame and squished him back down into his lap. 

“Can’t have my widdle Eddie Weddie going all Fweddie Kwuger,” Richie squeezed his cheek again, still keeping him trapped in a vice. Eddie squirmed in his arms, mumbling profanities as the others pretended not to find it as funny as it was in an attempt to keep Eddie’s tiny rage at bay. 

“I guess it’s true what they say,” Mike said, “that short people are angrier because they’re closer to the devil.” 

“I am 5 feet and 5 inches of fury because of my scruffy-ass, doofus boyfriend, Michael.” 

“And 115 pounds of bitch for the same reason,” Richie laughed. 

Eddie shot him a glare that could’ve killed him. He whispered so that Richie was the only person who could hear him, “we are fucking going home.” Richie choked on air. 

“Welp!” Richie announced loudly, throwing Eddie over his shoulder and disregarding his squeak of protest, “Looks like it’s time for me and this bitch to head out. Got a lot to take care of, don’t we mate?” 

“Good to know that the British accent has not improved.” Stan said. Richie ignored him. 

“See you fuckers later!” Richie closed the door behind him, still carrying Eddie on his shoulder. 

“Twenty bucks Eddie ends tonight with hickeys and tear tracks,” Eddie hears Bev say through the door, followed by a groan of disgust by Ben. 

“It’s true, but you shouldn’t say it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feedback is much appreciated! :-)

When Richie and Eddie stepped into their apartment, Eddie turned his back to Richie and closed the door silently. He hadn’t spoken a word to Richie the entire ride home. 

“Eds?” 

Still, Eddie said nothing. 

“Eddie, are you mad at me? I’m sorry if I overstepped a li-“

“I expect you on our bed naked in two minutes,” Eddie interrupted him, his tone stern and level, still facing away from Richie as if looking him in the eyes would somehow set him off. Richie froze for a second, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar. He swallowed to alleviate some of the pressure in his throat and nodded, despite knowing that Eddie couldn’t see him, and disappeared down the hall into their room. 

Richie shifted on the bed, naked, trying not to feel uncomfortable or awkward. The anticipation slowly filled his stomach like a virus. Was Eddie actually mad at him? Was he going to get punished? 

Richie snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Eddie looked unphased as he approached. Fuck, Richie was already so full of suspense and excitement and Eddie hadn’t even touched him. He barely looked like he was paying attention. Eddie climbed on top of Richie, who had eventually settled on sitting upright, and straddled him. 

He was still wearing the gray joggers and loose white crop top that he had been wearing all day. Richie has found that outfit so adorable, but now, with Eddie pressing his body into Richie’s fully stripped form, it felt almost degrading to see him wear it. To see the composure and control that Eddie so easily exercised. He pressed a clean, manicured hand into Richie’s bare chest and pushed him backwards so he was lying down. Richie stared, enchanted, as Eddie leaned over with him and dragged a single finger along the underside of his chin, softly pushing his head up and exposing his neck. He didn’t need to apply any pressure; Richie was like putty in his hands. Eddie sucked a deep purple bruise into his neck. 

“Richie,” finally,  _finally_ Eddie spoke, “you know what you did today, right?” Richie felt Eddie’s breath against his skin. 

“Yeah, Eds, yes. I’m sorry. I was so bad.” Richie sighed desperately, trying to tilt his head back down to kiss him. Eddie grabbed a fistful of Richie’s hair and yanked it backwards, keeping his neck exposed. Richie whined. 

“Bad boys don’t get kisses, Rich. What were you thinking? Calling me  your bitch in front of everyone?” The pressure from Eddie’s fingers tangled in his hair tightened. “Tell me what’s wrong with that sentence, baby, and maybe I’ll ride you.” Richie rolled his hips up at that, letting out a strained noise. 

“I’m yours, Eddie, fuck. I’m yours to do whatever you want with. I’m your bitch, not the other way around. You own me.” Richie closed his eyes, squeezing out a few tears from the pain of Eddie’s grip still locked in his curls. Eddie could feel against his thigh that Richie was painfully hard. It was embarrassing to feel so exposed, but so nice to let Eddie take complete control over him. 

“Good boy.” Eddie yanked his head back down by his hair like a ragdoll. He sat up, and suddenly it felt like he was towering over Richie. He lifted his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his joggers. Oh, fuck, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. This boy is gonna be the death of him. 

Eddie pressed two fingers into himself, then three, fucking himself over Richie’s lap. Eddies thighs pressed into Richie’s hips, keeping them flat against the bed. Richie squirmed, desperate for any kind of friction. 

“Please, Eddie, let me-“

“No, Rich. You forgot that you belong to me,” Eddie said between gasps. “I need to -  _ hng _ \- need to remind you.” 

“But if I could just-“

Eddie cut him off by hooking two fingers into Richie’s mouth and stretching, making him incoherent. “Who said you could talk?” Eddie said, still pushing down on his other hand. Richie made a desperate noise through Eddie’s fingers. “If you were a good boy, you would take it, Rich. Just - ah, fuck - just lay there and take it. Can you?” Richie nodded, pleading with his eyes. 

Eddie slipped his fingers out of Richie’s mouth and himself, gripping the sheets on either side of Richie’s torso. He positioned himself over Richie’s cock and let the blunt tip press against his hole for a moment before sinking down completely. Richie nearly screamed. 

“Look at you,” Eddie panted, setting a brutal pace as Richie desperately thrust up into him, pressing his lips together and squeezing his eyes shut. “So fucking  _needy_ for me. So willing to please. Look how different you are now, underneath me, than when you were in front of -  _fuck!_ \- in front of our friends.” 

“Eddie, oh  God ,” Richie breathed. 

“What would they think if they could see you all desperate for me, Rich? What would they say?” Eddie slammed down into Richies hips, appreciating the nearly painful stretch of Richie inside him. “You’re my little slut, aren’t you, Richie?” He yanked Richie’s hair back again. “Say it.”

“I’m your slut! I’m your slut, Eddie, fuck,” Richie whined. “Please, please, can I come? Please.” 

“Yeah, baby. You can come.” Eddie gasped, pulling Richie’s head back down to look him in the eyes. Richie arched his back off the mattress just as Eddie slammed his hips down and came with a loud wail, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, Richie. Mine. All mine.” Eddie breathed, coming across Richie’s stomach and brushing his thumb across his cheek to wipe off some of the tears. He slowed his pace through his orgasm as Richie clenched his eyes from the slight overstimulation. 

Eddie collapsed next to him as Richie shifted to face him, both still breathing heavily. 

“Damn, Eddie. How’d I ever score you?” Richie said, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. 

“Because we have so much in common. For example, I, too, ask myself everyday why I’m with you,” Eddie teased. 

Richie shoved him. “Shut up. You love me.” 

Eddie smiled. “Unfortunately, I do.” 

——

“Holy shit,” Mike said. “Guys, look what Eddie sent to the snap group chat.” 

The others pulled out their phones and opened a picture of Eddie with a smug little smile next to a sleeping Richie, neck covered in bruises and tear tracks visible on his cheeks. The caption read “my bitch <3”.

Bev handed Stan a twenty dollar bill. 


End file.
